Monster Hunt
by BluebirdSunflower
Summary: Team Monster makes some new friends and gains a few teammates, but can they get along? rated for slight goriness.
1. Where are they?

"These monsters are dang elusive!" declared General Warren R. Monger, commander of Area Fifty-Something, as he looked over the stack of files on the table. "Bigfeet, werewolves, water monsters, even a few reports of vampires, but we've never caught 'em! Always vanished by the time we get there!"

"Well, how did you track us down, and Man-beast?" Link asked, looking at the stack of files.

"Wouldn't you just like to know!" hissed Monger.

"Yeah, I would," the fishman answered quietly. Suddenly lights began flashing, signaling someone was approaching the base. Team Monster filed outside to confront the stranger.

A uniformed soldier stopped his motorcycle in front of them, shouldering a heavy bag and taking off his helmet. He was a handsome, dark-skinned African American with hazel eyes and a deep frown on his face. "I'd like to talk to you people," he said simply.

Inside, the soldier introduced himself to Monger as Private Hunter Eagleton, still frowning. "And what do you think you're doing unauthorized in my base, Private!" yelled the general.

"Sir, I come from a long line of monster defenders. An ancestor of mine was an escaped slave. He got lost in the woods and was rescued by some Bigfeet. He and his descendants made it their life mission to protect monsters from humans, including the monster-hunters from Area Fifty-Something."

"So that's why we could never find 'em?"

"Correct. Lately though, sir, some of my friends have disappeared. I suspected you had captured them."

"Sorry, Private, your friends ain't here. We can help find 'em, though."

Private Eagleton emptied his bag onto the table, revealing files on a Bigfoot, a Bogeyman, four werewolves, the Jersey Devil, a Thunderbird, a Quetzalcoatl, a Siren, and a blobby monster similar to B.O.B. "These monsters have all been reported missing without a trace," the private was interrupted by his ringing phone. "Yes?" he answered it. He was quiet for a moment before lowering the phone from his ear, "I've just been informed a vampire and an alien have also gone missing."

"VAMPIRE!" squealed Link, hopping into Dr. Cockroach's arms.

"The vampire's pet chupacabra is being sent to this location. He'll be able to track his mistress down."

* * *

><p>A few hours later, a coyote-like creature appeared outside the base. Eagleton and Team Monster piled in a jeep and followed after the chupacabra, the general and his men following behind. The dog led them to a forest, eventually stopping to sniff the ground. The monsters and soldier got out of the jeep to follow. "Where's she, Chewie?" Eagleton murmured softly, walking close behind the dog-like monster. Chewie stopped sniffing when he came to a mound with a metal door in it, pawing and whimpering at the door.<p>

"Okay, team," Susan grew to her full height, "It's go time!"


	2. In Prison

Smartie, Cockroach's smartphone son, rode in Monger's jeep, going over the plan. It was likely that it was a group kidnapping the monsters; Smartie would hack into their phones and computer network to cut off communications and bring down security. Then Monger and his troops could run in guns blazing!

Finding the jeep Team Monster had abandoned, they found Chewie running over to them alone. The chupacabra led them to a metal door in the ground, not a monster in sight. The general had anticipated something like this and had called in for a plan B. Two figures approached him. "For once I'm glad to see you Man-Beast," the general greeted.

"Always happy to help Susan," the wolfman smiled grimly. Smartie hid in his pocket as he approached the door alone. It opened suddenly with a taser shot at the wolf, stunning him into near unconsciousness before being pulled inside.

* * *

><p>Team Monster woke up in a daze, unsure of what had happened. Susan was wrapped with a metal restraint which prevented her growth. B.O.B. was squished inside a plastic case with no holes, his eye on a shelf by the door. Link was locked in a tank in the room, across from the cage where Susan, Cockroach, and four werewolves were locked up. On the wall opposite the door were two other cages and a preservation tube. The tube was empty. In one cage was a hideous creature with blue, warty skin and long fingernails and foaming fangs. In the other cage was a Bigfoot, which looked like a tall human with huge feet and covered in hair, and a green, reptilian creature without a tail. Above these cages was a huge cage with a gigantic bald eagle with a second head growing out of its chest, a man-sized owl, a large goat with bat wings and fangs, a girl with a muzzle wrapped around her mouth, and a half-serpent half-eagle, all chained to the walls.<p>

"Isn't this just peachy," muttered Link, started when a voice inside the tank "mm-hmmed" in agreement and a pair of eyes floated over to him.

"Where are we?" questioned Cockroach, holding his aching head.

One of the werewolves, the only male, spoke up, "We are in Cutter's holding cells, waiting for experimentation."

"Did you say Cutter?!" interjected Susan, ignoring a muffled cry of "Evildoer!" The werewolf nodded. Just then, the door slid open, revealing a group of humans dragging a semi-conscious Man-Beast into the room.

"Back away from the gate!" warned one of the guards. Susan, Cockroach, and three of the wolves backed off, those who were able raising their hands. The guards carried laser guns, security cards dangling from strings on their bellies. One wolf, a young female, stayed in front of the gate with her hands up. "Back away!" the guard hissed.

"I ain't doin' nothin'," she replied. The guard swiped his card in the lock, opening the door so his companions could drag the Man-Beast inside. After they dropped him, the she-wolf jumped up, grabbing the bars of the ceiling. She swung her feet forward, kicking one of the guards in the face before letting go of the bars. The other guard quickly zapped her with a taser, stunning her so she landed groaning on her back. The humans locked the cell and left the room.

The other young female wolf and the male wolf came forward, the female helping Man-Beast to his feet while the male scolded the troublemaker. "Why you do this? You stupid?"

"I got his card key, didn't I?" she smirked as she took a card from between her toes, which she had covered with her tail after grabbing the card.

"Ingenious!" shouted the lizard-bird.

"Quet, shush!" the Bigfoot put a finger to his lips. "They'll see on the camera!" The she-wolf hid the card as the security camera pointed at the wolf cage before sweeping around to the other side of the room. Cockroach helped the wolf up and she swiped the card in a lock in Susan's restraint, then swiped it through the lock of the cage.

"Way to go, Mama!" cheered the green liquid Link was floating in, freaking him out further, although he hid it from the others.

On the p.a. next to the door, a boy's voice came on, "Dad, can you hear me?"

"Smartie!" grinned the mad scientist, crawling to the intercom. "You've infiltrated their system?"

"Yeah, easy!" answered the phone smugly, the camera swiveling around to point at the bugman.

Susan turned a valve on Link's tank, opening the top so he could jump out. A green blob followed him, revealing a big smile and a pair of eyes similar to B.O.B.'s. The older, injured she-wolf threw the blue blob's case on the ground, shattering it and freeing the friendly monster. The other wolves were unlocking the bird cage and most of the bird-like creatures. The owl and goat-thing tried to lash out at the others and were left in their chains. Susan released the Bigfoot and green creature, but was warned not to let out the Bogeyman. The ugly creature jumped around, furious and foaming. "Hey kid," the green blob looked into the camera, "Can you see a blonde lady in a gray cape anywhere?"

"Hold on, hold on, oh, she's on a dissection table!"


	3. Jailbreak

"Okay, Team Monster," Susan approached the door, "let's rescue the vampire!" Link whimpered, but ran after her along with Cockroach, B.O.B., the green blob, and the plucky she-wolf. Smartie opened the door of the ceiling, allowing the giant eagle to fly away with the other liberated monsters riding on his back. The green creature stood guard over the remaining three monsters.

"Hey, Herbert, is that you?" the she-wolf asked as the monsters ran down the halls.

"Luna Valour?!" the doctor grinned delightedly. "When did you become a werewolf?"

"About a year before I went to England for college," she slid to a halt by a closed door, peering inside. "This is the room."

Inside, Dr. Cutter and a group of guards and scientists were trying to cut open the skull of a beautiful, pale woman lying semi-consciuos on the table, arms and legs restrained. The tools the scientists were using seemed to have no effect on the vampire, and most of them dented or bent without leaving a scratch. Link broke down the door, allowing the others to take the humans by surprise. Link went over to the table, suddenly less frightened now that he saw the vampire was cute, and untied her. With the humans knocked unconscious or disabled, Luna helped pull her friend onto her feet.

"Miss Nova!" declared Susan, getting a look at the vampire's face.

The vampire looked up tiredly, "Susan Murphy, all grown up. How are Wendy and Carl?"

"How does everybody know each other?!" asked Link, getting a little frustrated.

Before anyone could answer, they heard shouting. Following the sound to the front door, they saw Monger and the troops ducking inside the building, Eagleton standing as a guard between them and...another vampire that hovered outside. "Let me in!" the vampire called in a sing-song voice, "I just want a little snack!"

"Stella, what should we do?" asked the green blob. Stella Nova did not answer, she rushed out to ram into the other vampire. The two monsters clashed, hissing and deforming into hideous creatures as they battled. Eventually, the new vampire threw Stella to the ground and bit her neck. Stella reached into her cape and pulled out a wooden stake, slamming it into the newcomer's chest. There was a screech and then the stranger turned to dust, leaving only the wooden weapon behind.

Luna leaped over the cowering soldiers to her friend's side, pulling a roll of bandages out of her pocket. Monger released the chupacabra he had been holding back, allowing the dog to greet his mistress. "Hey, Chewie!" she smiled, allowing the monster to lap up the blood spilling from her neck before Luna could cover it.

"Nice to see you all made it," smiled Eagleton, clapping the werewolf on the shoulder.

"Miss Nova?!" Monger gasped as he approached. "I _knew_ you were a vampire!"

"I repeat my question," the fishman spoke up, "How does everybody know everybody?!"

"I met Luna Valour in college back home in England," answered Cockroach, picking up the phone that came running up to him.

"I teach music, Susan and Warren Monger were two of my students," the vampire grunted as the bandage was wrapped around her neck.

"Hey general," Smartie interrupted, "the alien and three of the monsters are waiting in the holding cell."


	4. Here They Are

"**The lost souls have returned home!**" called a baritone voice just before hundreds more erupted into cheering. It was daytime, but little sunlight filtered down into the underground cavern Team Monster and General Monger now found themselves in. Werewolves, bigfeet, a few aliens, two giant birds, water creatures, and many others all greeted each other with smiles and tears and laughter. Eagleton stood with Team Monster and the general, smiling and looking relaxed. A female bigfoot walked over, carrying a small child in her arms.

"Here ya go, fellas," she grinned, handing the boy to Eagleton. The soldier's smile grew as he drew his son to his chest.

"Hey Ty, ya miss me?" he murmured, rubbing his face against the tiny face mirroring his. The boy grinned, grabbing his father's nose in a tight grip. "This is my son Tyrique, he's two years old," Eagleton introduced the child to his new friends in a nasally voice.

"He's _so_ cute!" gushed Susan, stroking Ty's face with her pointer finger. The toddler burbled, letting go of his father's nose to grab the stranger's hand.

Luna, the old werewolf Walker, and the lizard-like creature they had met at the mouth of the cave walked over to the general. "This is Bear, one of the Bear Lake Monsters. He's our religious leader, sorta like a Baptist preacher," Luna introduced the gray lizard. Monger saluted.

"We are all very grateful to you, suh, for bringing home our missing brothers and sisters," Bear bowed low, his snout almost touching the floor.

"Who is in charge, then, if Mr. Bear is just the religious leader?" the general asked after the "preacher" had been pulled away by a group of whining werewolf cubs, still in their wolf-state.

"Walker here and Stella are joint leaders, since they're the oldest," answered Luna, a pretty African-American woman with light skin and thick, tangled hair. Walker, who resembled a Native American chieftain, nodded, arms folded across his chest.

"Mr. Walker, we'd be very pleased if you and your monsters were to join our team at Area Fifty-Something!" grinned the general, "Although there may be some that might not make the cut. We just want to be sure we have the best of fighters and thinkers on our team." The Native shook his head, a very displeased look on his face. The werewolf had had the same look since escaping Cutter's hideout, however, so maybe that was how he always looked. "Why are you shaking your head no?"

"I do not trust white man!" the werewolf declared, unashamed and indignant. "I was a boy when Columbus men attack the island natives. I remember when Smith, Pilgrims, and others land on my people's shores. It was white men take our land and hunt our game and push us away, killing long after their stomachs were full. Stella was a young girl when we first meet, part of the colony at Roanoke. My son Manteo, a good chief, went to England with the governor. While they were gone, white vampire attack colony. Stella only one to escape his hold, all others become evil. Roanoke tribe stop vampires, Stella hide in my house. When Manteo and governor return, they think Roanoke tribe murdered colony and attack, but they attack my Croatan too. They kill Manteo and his mother, so I take Stella and few children and run west." The chieftain's face twitched at the painful memories.

Monger felt conflicted. He could not deny any of the horrible things Walker had witnessed, but how could he explain that people were changing, that they were sorry for the faults of their ancestors? "What is your real name?" he managed to get out in a humbled voice that surprised the monsters.

"Iagoo, am called Walker short for Skin-Walker, English translation of my first tribe's word for werewolf."

"Iagoo, I am very sorry for what my people have done to yours, but we are changing. We are more accepting of people different than us," the general said quietly. The werewolf seemed not to believe him; he stalked off on stiff legs, the first displeased look back on his face.

Luna stepped closer to the disheartened general, "He won't believe it until he witnesses it on a large scale. I'm sure a few monsters would like to join your team."

Bear's baritone voice called out over the noise the invitation to join Team Monster at just that moment, Walker standing with folded arms beside him. Several monsters hovered over to the general asking if they really could try out for the team.


	5. The List

As the monsters ran the obstacle course in the desert outside of the base to see who was "Team Monster material", Monger looked over the list Eagleton had wrote.

_1. Very few werewolves undergo a personality change. Manbeast and Brace, Beast of Bray Road, are the only known cases._

_2. Born werewolves may remain as wolves or be able to change at will, depending on the mother's condition at birth._

_3. Vampires are super-strong, can change into cats, rats, wolves, bats, mist, dust, and demonic creatures, they can fly and walk or crawl on any surface, they have highly developed senses, they can fit through any opening but must have been invited in at some point, they have telekinesis, and they can hypnotize victims into forgetfulness or sleep._

_4. Vampires are not destroyed by sunlight, but it keeps them from transforming. The only things that can kill a vampire are a wooden stake through the heart or cutting off the head at the neck. Garlic can drive them away, but the worst it does is to cause an allergic reaction._

_5. Sirens can change into anthropomorphic birds and can hypnotize males with their singing. They resemble beautiful women when not in their bird-state._

_6. Quetzalcoatl can fly and breathe fire._

_7. The Reptoid alien, Bosch, says he was banished to Earth because he was "not violent enough" for his species._

_8. The alien Visper has no memory since her landing on Earth._

_9. The Gray alien, Haguno, says her kind are researchers who sometimes abduct humans for a few hours for study. She has no vocal cords but has telepathic abilities and can communicate through sign language._

_10. The alien Bruegel, listed as a Hopkinsville Goblin, was one of a class of children who came to Earth on a field trip when they encountered and were shot at by the Sutton family. Bruegel was wounded and left behind unintentionally._

_11. All other monsters have no specific powers and no special diets except for Chewie the Chupacabra. He feeds on blood, easily hunting rabbits or other desert animals._

The aliens had been automatically enlisted into Team Alien. The original team, even Sta'abi and Vornicarn, had at first been frightened by Bosch, the Reptoid. Apparently his kind were known for hunting anything that moved and eating it raw. Apparently they traveled together in ships the size of planets. Apparently Bosch was too soft. While he seemed to have the same kind of temperament as Sta'abi, he did not attack anyone and the other monsters trusted him enough to let him ramble as he wished.


	6. Welcome to the Team

"-and I have degrees in law, medicine, anatomy, biology, chemistry, archaeology-"

"ALRIGHT, alright," huffed General Monger. "You can stay. We'll put you as Doctor Cockroach's lab partner." He looked at the list of monsters who had passed the obstacle course, checking the box next to Dr. Luna Valour's name. The werewolf and cockroach (who was watching from the ceiling unnoticed) both did a silent fist-pump before walking away. Monger was hesitant to let the werewolves join Team Monster; he had been assured that only Man-Beast and Brace went through a personality change, but most of them would only be powerful wolves once a month. Brace, it turned out, went from being a shy, timid wolf to being a tough military woman. She was not here, however; she had remained in the caverns where the monsters hid from humanity.

The monsters waiting for assignment included Honey, a Honey Island swamp monster resembling an alligator covered in seaweed and walking upright, Bear, Quetzalcoatl, Siren, Stella, Gelly the green blob, and a few more werewolves. Besides the obstacle course, the monsters had to be tested for intellect and teamwork. Monger reasoned that the werewolves could be added to his human troops for the majority of time, but a few did not like that idea (particularly the females). Luna herself had protested being a soldier; she would rather be more free to do her own thing in a fight than be in line to shoot on command.

Monger was also hesitant to add Gelly to the team; she strongly resembled Bob (A.N. that's how I'm going to spell his name from now on) in appearance and friendliness. It turned out, Luna had invented Gelly when she was twelve at the start of World War II. Luna had wanted to create a substance that the Allied soldiers could mold into any tool, and then had decided it would be better if the substance could mold itself with a word command. Luna had built an Artificial Intelligence chip with a large vocabulary to install in the gel she had created; the substance gained consciousness. Luna had reviewed her notes and tried to repeat the experiment, but never understood how Gelly had come to life. Knowing Gelly might be taken away if people knew about her, Luna had hidden her "daughter" in the cabin now inhabited by Man-Beast until a short time ago.

Gelly turned out to be much smarter than Bob, everyone was relieved to learn. She had the intelligence of any average human, but had incredible loyalty to her "mother", her friends, and her country. Monger added the green blob to Team Monster, as well as Stella and Quetzalcoatl, the bird-dragon creature from Mexico they had rescued from Cutter. The werewolves either joined the ranks of the human troops or returned to the caverns.


	7. Meet the Aliens

Remembering the incidents after initially meeting Dr. Cutter, you would think Coverton would learn his lesson and avoid any females he met on Earth. Then again, Haguno was an alien like himself, instead of human. There was not much about the Gray that made her stand out, she had large black eyes and smooth blue-gray skin. She had a large, oval-shaped head and a small slit of a mouth. She was not much taller than Sqweep, and had thin limbs. She could not talk, but could emit a humming sound that had a musical note to it. For whatever reason, Coverton liked her. He also tried to avoid her as much as possible. Grays were famous for being pacifists (even though they abducted specimens for study), while Coverton was on the planet to prepare for conquest.

Sta'abi also had a seemingly pointless crush on a fellow alien. Bosch was terrifying for the sole reason that he was a Reptoid. His people were more vicious hunters than her people, the entire universe knew it. And yet, Bosch had been banished to this miserable mudball because he was not ruthless enough for his kind. He simply saw no point in attacking unprovoked. Maybe that was what led Sta'abi to like the Reptoid; he and her kind were somewhere between fierce Reptoids and these weakling Earthlings.

Bruegel, the "Hopkinsville Goblin", was between Haguno and Sqweep's height. Even though he had reached the adult stage of his people during his abandonment on Earth, he felt he had missed out on his education. Sqweep was only too happy to help the blue alien catch up.

Visper was the only alien to not form a bond with anybody. She was a squid-like creature, about as tall as Susan and with pink and purple skin, purple hair, and with two arms that could split into four and four legs. She spent her free time just sitting quietly, trying to recall her life and identity before her apparent crash on Earth. She had spent her time among the monsters the same way. Visper sometimes tried watching her fellow extra-terrestrials to jog her memory, watching Coverton mock the monsters, Sqweep explaining...everything to Bruegel, Sta'abi and Bosch taking turns wrestling with Vornicarn, and Haguno conducting her own studies, mainly by reading articles she found on the Internet. The wrestling seemed vaguely familiar, but Visper could remember nothing.


	8. Before Wedding Bells

Since the first attempt to make a sandwich-making video had not turned out as planned, Cockroach, Bob and Link decided to try again. This time, Quetzalcoatl was the one to get caught in the crossfire. "What was that all about?!" the bird-dragon called, his head covered by the trash can. Visper, standing at the door of the cafeteria, watched as the new monster tried to wrestle the phone away from Cockroach, accidentally pressing the "Upload" button in the process.

"Not to worry, my friend," chirped the mad scientist, "We can ask the Internet to delete the video."

"The Internet's a person?" the dragon looked at him quizzically.

"He's an alien," corrected Link as the group made their way to the control center. "HEY INTERNET!" he yelled at the monitors.

In a moment a gaseous hologram appeared over the table in the center of the room. "Hey Team Monster, who's your friend? JK, I know...everything," the Internet's trademark smirk momentarily disappeared as he caught sight of Visper. Up until this point, the new aliens had not been acknowledged on the Web to prevent humans knowing about them.

"We were wondering if you would delete the video of Quetzalcoatl," asked Cockroach hopefully.

"Why should I?" demanded the smug squid.

Visper stepped forward, "Please sir, could you help my friend and erase the video?" She said it very quietly and respectfully, keeping her head low.

"Favorite puppy breed?" the larger squid looked at her.

"Um, wolf cubs."

_She's got a taste for the dangerous!_ the Internet thought with a smirk. "Do you call it soda, or pop?"

"I say soda-pop."

"Grossest thing you ever ate?"

"Sauerkraut!" the smaller squid grimaced.

A few presses of buttons and the Internet announced the video gone.

Later at dinner tater-tot casserole was served for the second day in a row. "My favorite!" chirped Visper delightedly. As she sat down to eat with Haguno and Stella, a worker walked over with a delivery for the squid-alien; a bouquet of roses and a teddy bear that played "Compass" by Lady Antebellum. Quickly Susan and her friends ran over to warn Visper about the Internet. Monger announced the playing of the national anthem, "Compass" coming out of the speakers.

"This isn't the anthem!" hissed Stella, being very patriotic since she had been around to witness the birth of the United States.

In a few moments Visper was in the control room to confront the Internet about her good day.

"No durp, that was me! What did you think all those _questiones_ were for? That was your online dating profile! We're a perfect match; I minored in love connections!"

"You didn't put up my real picture online, did you?" the female squid asked timidly, sighing in relief and blushing when he shook his head. "I'm very flattered, but I don't think you should be changing the national anthem on my account."

The Internet pouted, but corrected the change. "Are you going to reject me now?" he asked suspiciously.

Visper's blush grew redder. "No, we can...see what happens," she smiled. The larger squid smiled too.

* * *

><p>Every Saturday, Private Hunter Eagleton visited his friends at Area Fifty-Something. Sometimes he would bring his son Tyrique with him. After a while, Susan began calling her new friends Hunter and Ty, and Hunter felt relaxed enough to drop the air of a soldier and have conversations with the giantess.<p>

Stella had formed a friendship with Sqweep, giving the small alien rides on her back and playing his board games with him. Sqweep was the one to let it slip to Link, his other close friend, that the vampire liked the fishman. Seeing that Sta'abi never returned his feelings and seemed to prefer Bosch, Link decided to cut his losses and give the vampire a chance.

Dr. Herbert Cockroach was happy to share a laboratory with his former classmate Dr. Luna Valour. The two had officially met on a skiing trip when they crashed into each other going down the slopes, and had secretly held crushes on each other ever since.

Quetzalcoatl would go to the caverns every Sunday to visit his girlfriend, Siren. Bosch and Sta'abi seemed to grow more violent to each other before admitting any softer feelings, and then became confused how to show those feelings. The Internet secretly gave Visper the coordinates of his dwelling so they could meet in person.

Bob broke up with Evelyn, his pudding-cup girlfriend (A.N. from the Pineapple episode) for Gelly, who was smart and could actually talk and move on her own.

Coverton continued to avoid Haguno for the most part. He was worried she would read his mind and see all his plans for Earth's conquest...and the thoughts about her that he would rather keep private.

That leaves Vornicarn and Chewie, the Chupacabra. The two pets were both male, allowing them to share the same room. They quickly became friends, hunting doggie toys and chasing each other around the base.


	9. Weddings and a Sister

This time, thought Susan, she was actually getting married.

It was the same Church, the same minister, her family and old friends as well as many monsters and a few of the staff she had befriended at work. A little girl from her parents' neighborhood was the flower girl; she gave a gap-toothed smile as she bounced around in her pink dress. Tyrique was the ring bearer; Susan's mom Wendy was going to carry the boy and the pillow down the aisle.

Susan gripped her dad Carl's arm nervously. While it had ultimately been a lucky break, her last wedding had been a disaster. This time she was sure her groom loved her and wanted to be equals with her; he had even said he did not mind standing backstage while she was in the spotlight. Susan smoothed out the skirt of her wedding gown, trying to concentrate on staying small.

Finally the organist started; Kelly the flower girl stepped towards the altar, carelessly tossing flower petals along her way. Wendy followed, carrying Ty as he held the pillow (the rings were in the best man's pocket), looking around at anybody who whispered "Doesn't he look cute in that tux!" The bride's maids and groom's men were next; Stella, Luna, Gelly, Cockroach, and Bob. Carl patted Susan's hand reassuringly as the organist began playing "Here Comes the Bride."

Susan tried to focus on taking calming breaths through most of the ceremony. Finally the minister asked, "Who has the rings?"

"I do," answered Link, pulling the rings out of the pocket of his coat and handing them to the bride and groom.

"Repeat after me. I Hunter," said the minister as the groom slid a ring onto Susan's finger; it was a ring made of the same gel as Gelly, so that it would grow with Susan when she went big.

"I, Hunter, take you Susan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better or for worse, for rich or for poor, in sickness and in health, to death do us part," Hunter recited with a large smile on his face. Susan repeated the same vows, sliding a normal ring on Hunter's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife!" declared the minister. Everyone cheered as Susan and her new husband kissed.

* * *

><p>The weddings of Cockroach and Luna, Link and Stella, and Bob and Gelly went much the same way, the only major difference being the location; the caverns where monsters had been hiding for so long. Team Monster also witnessed the weddings of Quetzalcoatl and Siren, Walker and Mea'a and many other monster couples in those caverns.<p>

After seeing the same basic Earth ceremony several times, it was interesting to hold an alien wedding at the base. Actually, two weddings.

Sta'abi and Bosch wore no special clothes; they faced and circled each other like they were preparing to spar. After circling around three times, Sta'abi stabbed the Reptoid with her electric spear. Bosch stood still patiently, the weapon having little effect on him; this was to demonstrate that the groom was unstoppable, thus proving himself worthy for the bride. Sta'abi tossed her spear to the side, waiting for Bosch to make his move. The green alien rushed forward, hefting his bride onto his back before getting down on all fours and trying to buck her off; this was to show that the bride intended to stay with her new husband. After a while Bosch straightened up and Sta'abi let go, giving each other a hug. Now they were married.

With Visper and the Internet, it was quite different. The groom unfortunately had to keep working, but a hologram was set up in the control room where General Monger performed a ceremony and the bride and groom improvised their own vows. Under a small escort, Visper left for her new husband's dwelling.

* * *

><p>The incoming ship was bigger than Sqweep's, but still not as big as a car. The craft landed beside the mountain hiding the secret base. "I recognize that craft!" declared Bruegel the Hopkinsville goblin delightedly, "It looks like my sister's craft!"<p>

Once the ship landed, a creature resembling Bruegel ran out and straight to him. "Bruegy! Is that you?!" the creature cried, jumping into his arms. "I was only gone a few days! Look how old you are!"

"Everyone, this is my twin sister Syi. These are my friends, sis," Bruegel gestured to everyone around him.


	10. Babies

It was the middle of the night when Luna sat up in bed, contractions telling her the twins were ready to make an appearance. "Herb!" she gasped out, shaking his shoulder, "It's time!"

The full moon shone down on Area Fifty-Something, seeming to wait along with the monsters and aliens as they stood around outside the medical bay. Luna, Cockroach, Stella, and a few female nurses were inside. Once in a while, the friends waiting outside thought they heard Luna's labor screams. Smartie, who had come to visit for the sole purpose of meeting his new little siblings, seemed the most nervous. "Do you think they'll like me? Will Dad and Mom remember to keep me posted? What if-" Gelly grabbed her stepbrother, making soft shushing sounds.

After two hours an exhausted-looking Dr. Cockroach stepped out of the med bay, a big smile on his face. "A girl and a boy," he said simply. He turned to go back in, inviting everyone to meet the twins.

Luna laid covered-up on a bed, holding a bundle in each arm. Since she was in her wolf-state, the twins were going to be wolves their whole lives. The girl, Moon, looked like a regular werewolf. Her brother, Wolfgang, had inherited his father's antennae as well as a second pair of arms and a pair of tiny wings. Both cubs had their eyes sealed shut, but according to Luna they would open in a few days.

* * *

><p>Susan had a girl named Callie. The baby had her mother's eyes (and apparently she would inherit her strength too), her father's hair, and her skin color was a mix of both parents. Ty held out his pointer finger to let his half-sister shake his hand, but she would not shake and would not let go. "Sheesh!" huffed the three-year-old.<p>

Sta'abi delivered in her room, with only Bosch at her side. No one even realized the alien had gone into labor until the Reptoid paraded around the base with a smaller, yellow version of himself squawking in his arms. His parents named him Victor, for victory.

Many of the other monsters also began having children. So did Visper and the Internet, bearing a daughter they named Maureen.

* * *

><p>Nobody had thought it possible, and yet the miracle happened. Bob had splattered into pieces, and his wife Gelly caught a blob in her open mouth. Feeling sick, she could not spit the blob up for a few moments. When she did, it was a dark green color and was crying. Luna determined the baby to be a boy, with one eye that would not detach. The parents decided to name him Wiggles. General Monger, fearing any blob children would inherit their father's lack of intelligence, warned Gelly to try to not swallow any more Bob blobs.<p> 


End file.
